


Le Joe

by Lumafreak



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: Он протянул Джо руку, и тот взялся за его ладонь, но не стал трясти, а лишь вцепился как в спасательный круг. Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Ле Шиффра, и он накрыл второй ладонью дрожащие пальцы Джо, внезапно становясь еще более серьезным, и глянул на него пронзительным взглядом.— Не хотели бы вы стать моим заложником, мистер Коннор? — спросил он.





	Le Joe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Joe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469684) by [VictoriaSkyeMarsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSkyeMarsters/pseuds/VictoriaSkyeMarsters). 



«В конечно итоге мы все лишь эгоистичные творения Господа».

 

Джо Коннор сидел в задней части белого фургона ООН, опустив голову, так что слипшиеся от пота пряди волос скрывали его покрасневшие глаза. Было жарко, но он то и дело вздрагивал, продолжая неконтролируемо дрожать от охватившего его до костей холода. Прямо напротив него расположился облаченный в военную форму человек с ружьем, а справа от него, сразу через стекло — пыльная дорога под обманчиво-синим открытым небом. Джо было невыносимо видеть это, и он закрыл глаза, отрешившись от реальности, несмотря на то, что фургон ощутимо встряхивало и подбрасывало на неровных участках дороги.  
За закрытыми веками он вновь и вновь, словно сон наяву, пересматривал произошедшее с ним: вспышки красного и отблески мачете в безжалостно-ярком свете солнца. Джо разомкнул губы и провел по ним, казалось, таким же сухим языком, так что в итоге он лишь закусил губу и уперся дрожащей рукой в колено. Но, поймав взгляд военного на себе, он тут же вскинул руки и провел ими по волосам, убирая темно-каштановые, покрытые пылью грязные волосы со лба, пытаясь этим жестом скрыть свое состояние — он не хотел, чтобы они видели. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и из его легких вырвался странный полусвист-полустон, и Джо прикрыл глаза, чтобы из-под ресниц беспрепятственно рассмотреть военных в фургоне и понять, не привлек ли он к себе ненужное внимание. Никто не смотрел в его сторону. Они все сидели в напряженной тишине, сжимая крепко свое оружие, поправляя береты или вытирая пот со лба. Никто словно не замечал Джо Коннора, молодого и психически разбитого вдребезги учителя, по щекам которого стекали слезы, прочерчивая дорожки на покрытой пылью коже. Они сбегали — все они, не думая о тех, кто остался за воротами, потому что в этом не было никакого смысла, никакого сожаления о загубленных жизнях. Да и был ли в них толк? Ни жалость, ни молитва, ни взывание к лучшему не в силах остановить острие ножа. Но Джо чувствовал, что, оказавшись в фургоне ООН, он оставил остальных умирать, спасая себя.  
Он позволил затащить себя в грузовик, позволил вывести себя в безопасное место, жмурясь до слез и пытаясь не думать о пустых лицах и безжизненных глазах; он пытался не вспоминать о своих бывших учениках и не думать, кто из них уже смотрит мертвым взглядом во все такое же безжалостно-яркое солнце. А Джо сидел на деревянном ящике в грузовике, и каждая кочка, на которой подпрыгивал фургон, заставляла его чувствовать себя отчаянно-живым, способным чувствовать теплый апрельский ветер и приносимый им запах смерти. Или это был его страх? Нечто сладковатое до тошноты, как флердоранж — Джо был окутан этим запахом: страх словно выделялся каждой его порой.  
«В конечном счеты мы лишь эгоисты», — звонко раздавался ее голос в его голове. Она безусловно была права. Джо был эгоистом, и он боялся. Он был эгоистом и трусом, но он был жив.  
Человек напротив него откашлялся и плюнул в открытую дверь фургона. Джо проследил взглядом, как его слюна описывает дугу и падает в грязь, а после перевел взгляд на того, кто плюнул, и не отвернулся, когда и тот посмотрел на него в ответ. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга — солдат и учитель, а затем фургон особенно ощутимо встряхнуло, и они оба воспользовались этим моментом, чтобы отвести взгляды. Джо выглянул наружу, посмотрел на появляющиеся из-под колес грузовика колеи и выпрямился, заприметив скалу, которой раньше здесь точно не было. Когда они подъехали ближе, он понял, что это вовсе не скала, а вышка, старательно прикрытая от помех, совершаемых ветром. Джо вцепился в деревянный ящик под ним и напрягся, когда фургон вырулил за пределы дороги и наконец остановился прямо у высокой травы. Солдаты время зря не теряли: обмундированные и тщательно вооруженные, они выбирались из фургона с оружием наготове, осматривая дорогу и вглядываясь в заросли. Джо, сидящего на ящике, они привычно проигнорировали.  
Он облизал губы и вытер пот, потер словно обожженные глаза и привалился к стене — у него не было никакого желания покидать фургон. Тем более, если прямо посреди дороги была внезапно установлена и брошена вышка, то это точно означало неприятности. В конце концов, Джо был просто учителем, а потому неконтролируемо дрожал и все еще был объят страхом — здесь он был абсолютно бесполезен. Доказательств его бесполезности находилось более чем достаточно, так что Джо планировал сидеть и пожинать плоды своей трусости, в то время как другие рискуют. Возможно, как с горечью подумал он, именно это и было его истинным призванием — прятаться за спины.  
Только почувствовав на языке медный вкус крови, Джо понял, что прокусил губу в порыве свирепой ненависти к самому себе. Он натянул рукав своей темно-синей рубашки на ладонь и попытался оттереть рот — на ткани остался кровавый опечаток, выглядевший точно, как клякса, оставленная чернилами. Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда он вернется в Англию, он снова сможет учить, похоронит себя среди книг и тетрадей ради безопасности. Он провел языком по свежей ране на губе, зализывая кровь, и, слишком поглощенный чувством вины и стыда, страхом и кровоточащей губой, не услышал шагов, пока не оказалось слишком поздно. Не то чтобы он все равно пытался сделать хоть что-то, вместо того, чтобы оставаться в фургоне.  
— Здравствуйте, — прямо на него смотрел незнакомый мужчина, и Джо уставился на него в ответ своими слезящимися глазами.  
Незнакомец был высок, красив, безупречен. На обочине дороги в Руанде, в центре геноцида он был одет в дорогой черный костюм, а его темные волосы были зачесаны назад, отчего-то акцентируя этим внимание на высоких, почти острых скулах, а его глаза было сложно рассмотреть из-за высоко стоящего солнца. Один глаз. Левый казался словно покрыт пленкой и пересечен шрамом, в то время как радужка второго выделялась глубоким и насыщенным карим цветом, и, как ни странно, это лишь добавляло его облику притягательности.  
Он забрался в фургон и сел напротив Джо, скрестив ноги, так что штанины его брюк чуть приподнялись, и Коннор уставился на его носки — черные и, вероятно, шелковые, чтобы внезапно вспомнить, что сам он уже несколько дней не мылся, а лишь обильно потел, причем даже в этот самый момент, и был облачен в грязную, покрытую кровью одежду. Но Джо все же растянул губы в болезненной улыбке, как того требовала вежливость. Джо Коннор был эгоистом и трусом, но никто не мог обвинить его в невоспитанности.  
— Здравствуйте, — ответил он, поразившись тому, как тихо прозвучал его голос.  
Джо привык шутить и язвить, говорить громко, жестикулируя и вовлекая школьников в процесс обучения, так что, казалось, даже его голосовые связки решили предать его. Он учил географии, истории, рассказывал о религии, и его голос без труда достигал задних парт, а все ученики жадно внимали каждому его слову; голос, которым он говорил сейчас, был сломан так же, как и он сам, и Джо опустил взгляд на свои все еще трясущиеся руки. Он сжал ладони вместе, глупо надеясь, что его слабость останется незамеченной. Нелепая мысль, когда он весь был демонстрацией слабости и ничтожества.  
Мужчина в черном костюме плавно повернулся в его сторону, отчего-то напоминая сейчас богомола, и чуть склонил голову с удивительным изяществом, что Джо уставился на него в ответ, зажимая свои дрожащие руки коленями. Они смотрели друг на друга, казалось, бесконечно долго. Незнакомец не хмурился, но и не улыбался — он оставался беспристрастным, позволяя рассмотреть себя внимательней. Он выглядел странно бледным, а его четко очерченные губы казались удивительно мягкими на фоне острых черт лица. Его брови слегка дернулись, а затем он поднял руку и прижал два пальца к своему виску, чтобы помассировать его. Джо проследил за этим движением, успев оценить, что пальцы были длинными, а ногти идеально чистыми в отличие от его, под которыми скопилась грязь и кровь.  
Джо, будучи по природе своей любопытным и вежливым, чуть не спросил незнакомца, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует. Его мучила головная боль? Но Коннор быстро остановил себя, когда тот вернул своему облику беспристрастность и холодность, и вместо этого задался вопросом, где солдаты ООН. Джо напряг слух, но не услышал бельгийской речи и впервые с момента, как был усажен на этот деревянный ящик, подскочил с места, зашатался и упал. И он точно упал бы лицом на дорогу, если бы его не перехватил незнакомец в черном костюме, который продемонстрировал просто кошачью ловкость, настолько легко и изящно ему удалось поймать Джо, прежде чем он изобразил из себя еще большего неудачника и идиота. Так что Коннор оказался стоящим на коленях прямо у ног мужчины, продолжающего удерживать его, и чувствовал себя идиотом лишь наполовину.  
— Ты болен, — произнес незнакомец.  
Их лица были очень близко, и Джо наконец услышал, почти распробовал его акцент на слух. Албанский ли это, успел задуматься он, но потом его щеки коснулось теплое дыхание, и ему стало все равно. Джо чувствовал себя пустой, бездумной оболочкой, подчинившейся решительной хватке чужих рук. Так что ответ, что он дал, был произнесем автоматически, задействуя лишь речевой центр, но не затрагивая мозговую деятельность, — заученный ответ:  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо.  
Мужчина странно скривился, словно силился не улыбаться, и Джо прикипел взглядом к его губам, пытаясь сконцентрировать свое внимание хоть на чем-то.  
— Вы не из ООН, — наконец произнес тот, и, хотя во фразе начисто отсутствовала вопросительная интонация, Джо все равно качнул головой.  
— Я учитель, — сказал он, когда тишина стала уж совсем неловкой.  
Его ответ все-таки вызвал на лице мужчины улыбку, и в какой-то степени Джо поймал себя на мысли, что заворожен первой положительной эмоцией, впервые за долгое время направленной в его сторону. И отчего-то он решил, что, если продолжит говорить, тот продолжит улыбаться. — Джо Коннор.  
Улыбка действительно стала шире, и Джо уставился на морщинки, углубившиеся в уголках чужих глаз, и складки возле рта. Казалось, что они сглаживали острые края, смягчая выражение лица, и Джо тут же немного успокоился.  
— Мистер Коннор, — повторил тот, убирая ладони с талии Джо. — Ле Шиффр.  
Он протянул Джо руку, и тот взялся за его ладонь, но не стал трясти, а лишь вцепился как в спасательный круг. Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Ле Шиффра, и он накрыл второй ладонью дрожащие пальцы Джо, внезапно становясь еще более серьезным, и глянул на него пронзительным взглядом.  
— Не хотели бы вы стать моим заложником, мистер Коннор? — спросил он.  
Джо уставился на него, облизал губы, пытаясь понять, осталась ли на них кровь, и перевел взгляд с лица Ле Шиффра на словно покрытое туманом пространство позади него. Солдаты ООН снова были там, обезоруженные и обездвиженные. Джо напряг память, но не мог вспомнить, когда это произошло. Как долго он сидел тут в таком ошеломлении, что не слышал ничего, что происходит вокруг?  
— Вы все еще в шоке, мистер Коннор, — Ле Шиффр говорил так, словно читал его мысли. — Я наблюдал за вами пять минут, прежде чем обратиться к вам.  
Джо кивнул, что он понял. Где-то в глубине своего разума он считал уместным нахождение в шоке, так что одно лишь слово смогло выбить его из этого состояния.  
— Заложником? — рассеянно повторил он, по-прежнему цепляясь за руку Ле Шиффра со всеми оставшимися у него силами.  
— Мои люди прямо сейчас берут в заложники солдат ООН, — Ле Шиффр объяснял медленно, так что его акцент слово оборачивал каждое слово в бархат. — Вы утверждаете, что вы не из ООН, и я склонен верить вам, — продолжил он, и Джо испытал почти непреодолимое желание закрыть глаза и слушать его певучий, глубокий голос, но вежливо не опускал глаз. — Я не хочу задерживать учителя против его воли, но мне и не хотелось бы оставлять вас здесь. Вы видели трупы, мистер Коннор?  
Джо поспешно кивнул, его голову тут же заполонили страшные образы, а Ле Шиффр продолжил:  
— Не думаю, что вы бы хотели стать одним из них, но решение пойти со мной или нет, я оставляю за вами. Так что это будет лишь ваш выбор.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я пошел с вами? — переспросил Джо. — В качестве заложника?  
— Я хочу этого, да, — кивнул Ле Шиффр, и Джо посмотрел мимо него на последних загоняемых в фургон солдат.  
Дверь захлопнулась с громким звуком, и Джо захотелось выпрыгнуть из машины. Он хотел оказаться как можно дальше от Руанды, он отчаянно жаждал перенестись отсюда, оставив позади трупы на дороге и стрельбу; он хотел закрыть глаза, сжечь свою покрытую кровью одежду и забыть все.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он вместо этого и позволил Ле Шиффру вывести его из фургона, прижав ладонь ему между лопаток.  
Джо знал, что его спина мокрая от пота и почувствовал смущение по этому поводу, но Ле Шиффра, казалось, ничуть не волновало, что от его заложника ужасно несет. Он направил Джо в сторону черного внедорожника, подталкивая в спину, и открыл ему дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения, расположенного рядом с водителем. Джо скользнул на кожаное сидение и проводил Ле Шиффра, обходящего машину, взглядом, пока тот не уселся рядом.

* * *

Шифр. Число.  
Джо сделал глоток воды из стакана, что ему вручили, и лед с приятным стуком столкнулся со стеклянной преградой. Он знал французский и сейчас отчетливо понял, что имя, которым представился его похититель, было не совсем настоящим.  
— Вы обезвожены, — сообщил Ле Шиффр, с комфортом расположившись среди пуховых подушек.  
В то время как тот полулежал в мягком кожаном кресле, Джо присел на край кровати, укрытой фиолетовой простыней. Он сжал в руке стакан — конденсат приятно холодил кожу, и, когда он сделал еще один жадный глоток воды, Ле Шиффр взглянул на него с чем-то похожим на одобрение.  
— Вы не спросили, как там ваши друзья из ООН, — сказал он, заставив Джо вопросительно уставиться на него, прежде чем его одурманенный мозг не осознал, что тот имел в виду.  
— Они мне не друзья, — ответил Коннор.  
Его голос вновь набрал силу под натиском воды и времени, но он все равно запинался, вспомнив о настоящих друзьях, что он оставил позади. Они все были теперь мертвы, так что странный звук вырвался из его рта, и губа вновь закровоточила, пачкая стакан. Ле Шиффр, рассматривающий его с интересом все это время, тоже взял стакан воды и сделал глоток, и Джо завороженно уставился на дернувшееся при глотке адамово яблоко.  
Это был все тот же день, лишь несколькими часами позже, когда внедорожник остановился, и Ле Шиффр открыл перед Джо дверь. Он даже протянул ему руку, и Коннор принял его помощь. Они шли в молчании впереди всех остальных, пока перед ними не вырос богатый трехэтажный дом. Джо предположил, что правильней было бы называть его особняком. Он позволил завести себя внутрь, мазнул невнимательным взглядом по винтовой лестнице, послушно проследовал наверх к богато обустроенной спальне в конце коридора. И сейчас он сидел там, усевшись на кровать, скрестив ноги и глядя на Ле Шиффра в кресле. Тому богатое убранство шло больше. Он казался на своем месте здесь, с ослабленным на шее галстуком, расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами рубашки и виднеющимися за тканью волосами. Джо рассеянно поднес руку к своей собственной груди и потянул за ткань, зная, что его кожа была гладкой. Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал еще один жадный глоток, осушая стакан полностью, так что на дне остались лишь кубики льда, а после отставил его на тумбочку.  
Ле Шиффр тоже допил воду и встал, чтобы поставить стакан на специальную подставку, причудливо вырезанную предположительно из слоновой кости. После он снова вернулся в кресло и расположился с удобством, уперев локоть в подлокотник и уткнувшись согнутыми пальцами в висок.  
— Так вы не чувствуете никакой привязанности к тем, с кем путешествовали? — спросил Ле Шиффр.  
Джо сжал кулаки, пожалев, что отставил стакан, оставив руки свободными. Вместо этого он запустил пальцы одной руки в спутанные волосы, продираясь через них и чуть ли не вырывая с корнем. Мог ли он чувствовать привязанность к своим сопровождающим? Тем, кто держал оружие в руках, делал вид, что его не существует и сплевывал на дорогу, пока Джо истязал себя чувством вины?  
— Я оставил позади свою привязанность, но не к вашим пленникам, — наконец ответил он, и Ле Шиффр потянулся вперед, упершись локтями в колени.  
— Вы говорите так, словно это в прошлом, — заметил он. — У вас остались близкие в Эколе?  
Горло изнутри словно обожгло от желчи, устремившийся вверх по пищеводу. Джо с трудом сглотнул и кивнул, а Ле Шиффр сильнее подался вперед.  
— Девушка? Жена? — Джо усмехнулся при последнем слове, и Ле Шиффр поправился: — Любовник?  
— Я должен был оставаться там в течение года, преподавая сразу несколько предметов, — сказа Джо, когда желчь отступила, позволяя ему говорить. — Я был привязан к своим ученикам и своему учителю.  
Его разум тут же услужливо подкинул вспыхнувшие на подкорке сознания образы: Кристофер с улыбкой на красивом и обветренном лице, протягивающий ему свою Библию, смеющаяся Мари, шумные разговоры и то, как он упал на колени, когда перед его лицом размахивали пистолетом.  
— Я говорю в прошедшем времени, потому что они все остались в прошлом.  
Ле Шиффр понял его верно, он кивнул коротко в ответ и сказал:  
— Грязный бизнес этот переворот, — Джо уставился на него в ответ. «Да, — подумал он, — грязный». — Я здесь в командировке. Чисто счастливая случайность и сомнительные неудобства.  
Джо с опаской уставился на него, Ле Шиффр махнул рукой, словно прогоняя его возникшие сомнения.  
— Некомфортно находиться здесь в разгар войны, но в то же время это счастливая случайность для моих работодателей. И, думаю, что для меня тоже, мистер Коннор.  
— Так в чем именно состоит ваш бизнес, Ле Шиффр? — спросил Джо, пробуя имя на вкус, такое же интригующее как и человек, которому оно принадлежало. — Захватывание заложников — это бизнес или счастливая случайность?  
— Мой бизнес — это банковское дело, — ответил тот, и его глаза сверкнули, в то время как лицо оставалось беспристрастным. — Заложники из ООН — это счастливый случай для моих работодателей, — его губы дернулись в угрожающей ухмылке. — А вы — мой счастливый случай.  
Джо покраснел из-за внезапного сравнения и чуть склонил голову, чтобы непослушные волосы хотя бы частично скрыли его глаза. Как только смог взять себя в руки, он вернул разговор в безопасное русло:  
— Банковское дело, — повторил он, и Ле Шиффр, в глазах которого сверкнуло раздражение, вновь откинулся в кресле назад, а Джо заерзал на месте, вытягивая ноги вперед. Его мускулы болели, но уже не дрожали, и он чувствовал, что контроль над телом постепенно возвращается к нему. — Вы банкир, похищающий членов ООН.  
Он даже не потрудился придать фразе вопросительную интонацию, и Ле Шиффр усмехнулся.  
— Только когда предоставляется такая возможность, — поправил его Ле Шиффр, и акцент внезапно стал куда заметней. — Плюс мои работодатели настаивали, что упустить такую возможность будет полнейшей глупостью.  
— Действительно, не каждый день в Руанде находится конвой охранников из ООН, — прохладно произнес Джо.  
— Не каждый, — согласился Ле Шиффр. — Я предпочитаю так называемый банковские похищения.  
Джо догадывался, что его лицо было насыщенного красного цвета, но заставил себя поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с Ле Шиффром взглядом и спросить:  
— Например?  
Ле Шиффр усмехнулся и повел плечами.  
— Все для получения прибыли, пожалуй, — встав с кресла и подойдя к краю кровати, он все еще смотрел на Джо.  
Коннор поспешно опустил голову и уставился на свои колени, потому вздрогнул, когда холодные пальцы коснулись его подбородка, и послушно посмотрел вверх на Ле Шиффра. Он выдохнул шумно, когда тот убрал волосы с его глаз и уставился ему в глаза.  
— Вам хотелось бы помыться, — озвучил Ле Шиффр, и вновь это был совсем не вопрос, но Джо поспешно кивнул, опираясь о пальцы подбородком. — Следуйте за мной.  
Он отошел недалеко, ожидая, пока Джо встанет на ноги, и только тогда прошел через всю комнату, чтобы открыть крепкую дубовую дверь.  
— Сюда, — сказал он, и Коннор проскользнул следом в ванную комнату размером почти с саму спальню.  
Ле Шиффр остановился посредине:  
— Душ или ванна? — спросил он, и Джо зажал нижнюю губу зубами, снова бередя рану.  
— Душ, — решил он. — Думаю, я слишком грязный, чтобы принимать ванну, — добавил он. Джо чувствовал себя неловко рядом с кем-то столь ухоженным и аккуратным, как Ле Шиффр, но того, казалось, это ничуть не волновало. Он встал у стеклянной душевой и настроил воду, сразу включив ее, а потом показал на покрытый лаком шкаф из вишневого дерева.  
— Здесь полотенца, — Ле Шиффр открыл дверцы и достал стопку белых махровых полотенец, чтобы протянуть ее Джо. Коннор прижал полотенца к груди, завороженно глядя на горячую, обещающую очищение воду, от которой распространялся пар.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил Ле Шиффр, и Джо задумчиво уставился на него.  
Великим искушением было сказать правду, что он не в порядке, ничто не в порядке, мир не в порядке, и никогда ничто не будет хорошо. Но как только он мотнул головой, отгоняя от внутреннего взора лица погибших друзей, то просто кивнул.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил он.  
Ле Шиффр остановился в дверях, глядя на Джо, непослушными пальцами расстегивающего свою рубашку. Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, тот обернулся, продолжая сжимать очередную пуговицу пальцами. Ле Шиффр вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, мистер Коннор, — произнес он. — Я буду рядом.  
— Да, спасибо. Я в порядке, — снова солгал Коннор и вернул внимание своей рубашке.  
Когда дверь захлопнулась, Джо наконец сорвал с тела грязную рубашку и потянулся к пуговице на джинсах. Проигнорировав застегнутую молнию, он стянул штаны с бедер, пока те мешковато не осели вокруг лодыжек. Джо переступил их и скинул сверху трусы, оставаясь обнаженным.  
Проходя мимо зеркала, он порадовался, что пар затуманил его отражение, потому что у Джо не было никакого желания смотреть на себя сейчас. Он повесил полотенце на дверцу душа и наконец шагнул в пар и головокружительное тепло.  
Он чувствовал себя хорошо — настолько хорошо, что не заслуживал этого. Джо склонил голову под теплой горячей струей воды, закрывая глаза и приоткрывая губы. Слезы смешались с водой, плечи обожгло, вода заливалась в рот, и Джо мотнул головой, не открывая глаз. Под его ногами собиралась грязь, уносимая водоворотом. Он чуть повернул голову, чтобы полностью намочить волосы, надеясь, что вместе с грязью, потом и кровью, ему удастся смыть и запах страха.  
И тогда за закрытыми веками он вдруг увидел лицо Кристофера — безумно реального и настойчиво смотрящего на него. Джо вскрикнул и вскинул руки, одной рукой вписавшись в плитку, а другой — в стеклянную перегородку. Стекло не выдержало удара, и Джо упал на пол душевой кабинки, засыпаемый стеклами. С его руки капала кровь, и он бездумно прижал ее к груди, продолжая смотреть на Кристофера, грустно улыбающегося ему.  
— Ты должен был благодарен, что у все еще жив, Джо, — сказал тот, и Коннор заорал, попытавшись вытряхнуть образ погибшего друга из головы.  
Вода, продолжающая стекать сверху, вдруг показалась кровью, а мертвый взгляд не желал покидать его голову. Но вот что-то вздернуло его наверх, и Джо бездумно вцепился в того, кто только что спас его от кошмара наяву, вжавшись лицом в пиджак Ле Шиффра.  
Тот поднял его и буквально вынес из ванной комнаты, чтобы опустить на кровать. Оставив его на некоторое время, Ле Шиффр быстро вернулся, и Джо почувствовал, как его запястье сжали. Мысленно продолжая рыдать от боли, он открыл глаза и вместо лица Кристофера увидел склонившегося над ним Ле Шиффра, перевязывающего ему руку.  
— Почему вы так добры ко мне? — спросил Джо.  
Ле Шиффр смерил его тяжелым взглядом:  
— Потому что мы оба сотворены жестокими временами, — сказал он, и его голос мягко толкнул Джо ко сну. — Отдыхайте, мистер Коннор, мы еще увидим, что ждет нас впереди.  
У Джо не было сил даже чтобы кивнуть, поэтому он только опустил тяжелые веки, проваливаясь в удушающий, но все же целительный сон.


End file.
